1001 Ways To Escape Bullying
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: Freddie has always gotten picked on, called names and being shoved into trash cans. Oh, and don't forget the wedgies. But what happens, when he starts writing a book about his experiences with bullies and bullying?
1. Dreading School

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_**Dear reader,**_

_**It is one thing to bully someone just because you think it all fun and games. It's another to constantly tease, torment and physically hurt another person because you think they're beneath you. That's where "bullies" are all wrong. The only reason bullies "bully" those who they deem a 'threat' to their reputation of toughness and somewhat dumbness, is because they don't know any better.**_

_**Remember that the next time you feel the need to hurt someone physically, mentally or emotionally. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Fredward Karl Benson (author of **_**'****1001 Ways to Escape Bullying****')**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1: Dreading School<em>

_Freddie:_

Looking at the alarm clock, Fredward Benson knew that it'd ring pretty soon telling him to get up and yet again, face another tormenting day in high school.

It would have been fine, had it not been for the bullies that either; stole his lunch money, beat him up or threw him into a trash can, he wouldn't be dreading it so much. Of course, like any normal nerd, he did like to study and he loved learning about things. Such as: '1001 Ways to Escape Bullying'. It was a book he was working on. A work in progress of course, but everyday he'd get some new and improved data or "inspiration".

The one thing, though, that irked him the most was a girl. Blonde curls, greyish blue eyes and almost a tom-boy. But, she still wore her hair down, which resembled a mane (he thought) and on odd occasions, she sometimes wore pink.

His best friend was also this blonde girl's best friend too.

Yes, it was extremely weird that a lion and a mouse shared a friend, and yet did not get on at all. It drove Carly Shay absolutely insane sometimes. In fact, one time she got so mad at the two of them, that she went on strike and didn't talk them at all.

This silent treatment killed Freddie, seeing as he hardly had any other friends, except that weird Gibby kid, who was just crazy sometimes or most of the time. He sat up and threw back the Galaxy Wars covers.

It was time.

* * *

><p><em>Carly: <em>

On the other side of the hallway, was Carly Shay. She was asleep until she heard some ratting of pots and pans in the kitchen. The brunette lifted her head ever so slightly, to peek at the alarm clock. 6:45. It wasn't time to wake up just yet, but seeing as her brother was up, maybe she should go and see what he was up to.

Never was her older brother up to something normal. Maybe he was working on that duck sculpture that he was all too excited about.

When she half sleep-walked down the stairs, she was attacked, suddenly. The girl screams and elbowed the person in the ribs, who doubled over, fell to the floor groaning. Carly looked on the floor and saw Spencer, lying there, helpless and in pain. She ran to help him up but instead he grabbed her and started tickling her. He always did this, before school and to Carly it was normal.

"Hey kid, glad you're up," he said with a cheesy grin. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks Spencer," she replied and walked into the kitchen, only to find a huge mess. "Spencer!"

The door slammed and he was gone.

Carly faced the kitchen, looking around at every inch of the room. This time, he was going to clean up his own disaster zone. She wasn't his maid or servant, or housewife. For God sakes, she was only fifteen and still in high school. Grumbling to herself, she sat at the counter and ate the bowl of cereal Spencer had prepared for her earlier.

As she crunched on the 'Fiber Nuts', she thought about what she had said to Sam the other day. It wasn't nice. But it's not like her friends were being nice. Still, she sighed. Two wrongs didn't make a right.

She would apologize today, before it got too out of hand.

There was a knock on the door. Carly dropped her spoon into her cereal and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Freddie!"

Her lips twisted into a smile and she opened the door to let in her other best friend. It was quite a shame that Sam hated Freddie so much. She could see those two dating in the future or maybe that was a little too far-fetched? They swore they'd always hate one another.

But, Carly wondered, did "hate" mean something else to both of them?

"Good morning Carly, did you sleep well?" The boy asked her, his eyes bright and shiny.

"Yes thank you Freddie," replied the girl and smiled. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Pancakes, whole wheat of course, you know mom, always fussing around with the health stuff."

Carly nodded. She did know. Once she went over to the Bensons apartment for dinner, because Spencer was at his friend, Socko's house watching ice-fishing races or something like that and she couldn't stay home alone. So Mrs Benson kindly offered for her to come and stay there for a little bit. Freddie was more than thrilled at this idea.

The brunette smiled and went back to finishing her cereal. As she finished, she told Freddie how guilty she felt about being so mean to Sam. His response:

"Oh, she deserved it!"

That wasn't the point that she was trying to make to him, but with a little sigh, she clean up her dishes and went to go brush her teeth. When she came back downstairs with her school bag, all ready to go she found Freddie, waiting by the door, tapping his watch.

"Ready to go?" Carly asked.

"You betchya," said the boy and opened up the door for her, like a gentleman. "My lady…"

She giggled and walked through, then closed and locked the door after Freddie. They both made their way to the lobby, where their crazy doorman was cleaning the floor.

"NO CHILDREN IN MY LOBBY!"

"Sorry!" Freddie and Carly said, slipping and skidding across the wet floor and slamming into the door.

"Ouch!"

"Carly! Are you alright?"

Freddie bent down and helped the girl up slowly. She rubbed her forehead a little and nodded to say she was fine. Both teens opened the door and headed outside and towards the bus.

* * *

><p><em>Freddie:<em>

He hated the bus almost as much as he hated walking through the double doors at school. One thing he loved was Carly sitting next to him and chatting animatedly the whole way. There was nothing more exhilarating.

Then he thought about the rest of the day.

Hopefully, he thought, I won't have to worry about Sam's tormenting, since she'll be thinking of ways of trying to get Carly to talk to her again. The girl hated being ignored and given the 'silent treatment', it was like an insult at its very, very worst. He knew she didn't like that he was hanging around with her best friend and that her best friend wouldn't give as much as a single glance in her direction.

Freddie smiled at this.

Okay, so it was an evil thought to be thinking like this, but Sam was vicious and spiteful. The boy thought that she deserved every little bit of bad thing thrown into her face.

Even the other day, he found her near her locker and she was crying. Carefully he walked up to her just to see what the matter was. He got a slap across the face just for asking, nicely. From that moment on, his hatred of the blonde got stronger and he resented her for being so mean.

When the bus stopped at the front of the school, he and Carly stepped out and were met by a frantic Gibby Gibson. A _shirtless_ Gibby Gibson, which wasn't all that unusual, since the kid was pretty weird.

"Hey Carly, hey Freddie," he panted. "Sorry, can't stop. I gotta keep running around the school ninety-seven more times. See ya later!"

Freddie and Carly exchanged a confused look, and then continued walking into the Ridgeway High School grounds. He saw Justin Turner, Billy Howard and Thomas Carter all grinning evilly. They had something big planned, Freddie was sure of it.

Today was going to be a bad day. He just knew it.


	2. Just Another Bad Day

'**1001 Ways to Escape Bullying****'**

_CHAPTER 2: Just Another Bad Day_

* * *

><p><em>Sam:<em>

Across the other side of town was where Sam lived.

As she lay in bed, eyes closed and blonde curls sprawled all over her pillow, you wouldn't know that this girl was so harmful to everyone she met.

Samantha Joy Puckett was, first and foremost, a bully. Not just that, but she was the best and worst bully in all of Ridgeway High. In fact, the girl was the most feared out of the whole group. She was the fearless leader and all the minor bullies knew that and respected her for it.

The only person she respected was her very best friend, Carly. Carly was always nice to her, except the past couple of weeks, which had been the worst fifteen days of her life. Or so she thought.

"Oi! Lazy bones! Get out of bed!"

That was her mother, who was only awake because she had a "doctor's appointment" and had to be there early.

The blonde girl opened one eye and glanced at the clock beside her bed. 9:01 am. Holy chiz, she thought quickly and sat up suddenly, causing her to fall out of bed, and land on the hard wood floor with a 'thump'.

"Curse you, mom!" Sam hissed to herself, standing up and stumbling over to her closet.

After getting ready, she grabbed the note that her mother not so nicely left for her on the table and scrunched it up, cramming it into her pocket carelessly. Like she actually cares about me, thought Sam.

She grabbed a packet of ham out of the fridge, shoved a fistful of it into her mouth, putting the rest in her backpack and made her way from her house, to the bus stop. On her way, she saw her hobo friend, Allan. He didn't have a last name, or so she thought since he never mentioned that he had one or even a family.

The bus, as per usual, was crowded and all the way to school was non-stop chatter from the old people going to the market to buy their weekly fresh fruits and vegetables.

When it stopped at Ridgeway High School, Sam grabbed her backpack and jumped out.

* * *

><p><em>Freddie:<em>

It wasn't that he hated school. He just didn't like the bullies that came with it.

"Psst," hissed a voice and a ball of paper hit the back of his head.

Freddie looked down and slowly bent down to pick it up and carefully peeled it open to read it. The note was a funny (and quite accurate) picture of Mrs Briggs. He started to laugh, but then clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise, but it was too late.

"Mr Benson, if you have something to share with the class, please do it now."

"N-no, I don't, Mrs Briggs, ma'am."

Francine Briggs was a less than tolerant woman. She marched right up to his desk, snatched the note from the boy's hands and stomped back to slam it on her desk. The class was all silent as the teacher began to prosecute Freddie, right in front of everyone. It was, in a word, embarrassing.

"You now have detention, after school, Mr Benson," sneers Mrs Briggs.

The boy slumps his shoulders and accepted the consequences for his more than stupid actions and just because of a silly little drawing that he didn't do. The world of school was unfair.

* * *

><p><em>Sam:<em>

Slamming the door on her locker, she raced into the classroom in a flurry. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from running as she reached the door and grabbed the handle, pulling it open.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Puckett," said a familiar and very annoying voice.

"Thanks, Francine," she replied and made her way to the back of the classroom.

"You shall refer to me as Mrs Briggs and it's another detention, for you Samantha."

The girl placed her legs on top of the desk and crossed them and her arms carelessly. She knew how she acted was wrong. But seeing as she had already set a standard for her reputation, she felt she could do nothing to change it. Her head nodded, accepting detention like an old friend, and really, she was used to it by now.

Freddie turned around to look at her, which made her scowl a little. What was _his _problem?

* * *

><p><em>Carly:<em>

Smiling as her best friend walked in, late, without even a hint of an excuse or apology as to why she was late.

Typical Sam, thought the brunette girl, while shaking her head and continuing to write her paper that was supposedly due at the end of the lesson which was absolutely ridiculous. Yes, even for a studious girl such as Carly, some teachers like Mrs Briggs, were quite intense.

At the end of the lesson she was packing up her books, when Sam walked over to her, almost nervously.

"Hi Carls," she said, with a hesitant smile.

"Hello," replied the girl, looking at the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Carly sighed and put her books down. Sam leaned up against the desk, half sitting down on it.

Both girls looked at each other and the silence of the empty classroom settled between them, until the blonde sighed and finally spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Carly," she said quietly.

"No, Sam. I'm sorry for saying such terrible things. I had no right-"

"You did. I was terrible. I am… terrible."

This confession made Carly smile at her best friend, for being so open and honest for once. It was weird, and yet something inside the girl made her want to squish Sam into a huge warm bear hug. And she did.

Sam was taken aback, but wrapped her arms around her best friend, hugging back gently.

The last time that the blonde had hugged her was about a year ago, after they had a huge fight about something that Carly just couldn't remember at the top of her head. It was pretty big, that's all she recalled. That "big something" hurt their friendship, and hurt them in ways unimaginable.

"Am I forgiven?" Carly asked, in a small voice, after pulling out of the embrace.

"Cupcake," smiled Sam, poking her best friend's cheek playfully. "You never did anything wrong."

The two of them giggled together and walked arm in arm outside of the classroom.

"Oh, by the way," said the brunette, with a hint of worry. "Freddie also has detention after school."

"What? !"

* * *

><p><em>Freddie: <em>

He heard the blonde headed demon's cry of utter shock and probably disappointment. Carly must've told her about the detention thing, he thought to himself. Any minute, he was quite sure the blonde demon would be marching directly over to where he was standing and demand that he'd tell her:

"What the chiz are you doing in detention, Benson?" Sam demanded and stomping her foot as she did so.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're in _my _territory and nerds ain't allowed."

Freddie rolled his eyes and continued getting some books that he knew he needed for next lesson. The girl saw his 'eye-roll' and snatched his armful of books, throwing them all over the hallway.

Everyone around, stopped their conversations and turned to find out what the commotion was.

"Sam! What the chiz!"

"Tell me!"

"Not until you help me pick up my books that you so _nicely_ decided to scatter over the floor!"

"Forget that, Frednerd. Mama helps NO ONE!"

With that, she turns on her heel, growls at all the students that had conveniently formed a circle around the scene of her and Freddie. Then, as though she was remembering something she had forgotten, she faced him again.

A forceful shove into the lockers, and the boy almost saw his life flashing before his eyes.

"Oh, and by the way," she whispered, threateningly, pulling his head back with a fistful of his hair. "Show up to detention this afternoon, and you're dead. Got it?"

Freddie could say nothing. He could do nothing either, except nod slightly to show that he understood her clearly, and hoping to God that she wouldn't snap his neck or something horrible like that. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd broken something of his and he'd end up in hospital with a cast.

Sighing softly, he bent down to pick up all the books.


	3. Bullies VS Trouble

'**1001 Ways to Escape Bullying****'**

_CHAPTER 3: Bullies in Detention VS. Getting into Trouble_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie: <em>

What was he going to do?

Either he'd show up to detention, get beaten up by Sam and most likely all the other bullies of Ridgeway High School. Or not go and be forever persecuted as the 'good student who bailed detention'. The boy didn't know who was scarier: Sam Puckett or Mrs Briggs. Both were pretty terrifying to him.

In the end, he decided that a one minute beating from a girl was a slightly better prospect than a "black mark" next to his name all the way through to college.

"Are you okay?"

Freddie jumped out of his skin, and turned to notice a concerned looking brunette girl, standing next to him.

"Carly, please don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry," she replied, smiling a little. "I just wanted to check on you. You've been really quiet today."

"I'm fine," he said, not meeting her eyes.

If he looked her in the eye, he'd feel obliged to tell her everything he was feeling. That was something he just couldn't do right now. Even though he liked her, or even _really _liked her. After all, she was always so nice to him.

"Please tell me, please?"

Those puppy dog eyes always broke him down. But not today, nope, today was different.

Without another word or glance he grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and slammed the door of his locker and headed down the hallway. Freddie pushed aside the creeping feeling of guilt for just leaving Carly like that and focused on how he'd spend the next two hours, surviving detention. He'd never gotten detention before today, and hoped he wouldn't be leaving with a black and blue face.

It was a little too quiet when he entered classroom 203 that afternoon. Almost like some vicious predators were lying in wait for their helpless prey.

"Hey look who we have here," sneered a voice. "Hey, Bill, check this out, a _nerd _in _detention_."

He hated the way they eyed him, like they wanted to sink their teeth into his neck or something. The sound of cracking knuckles could be heard, even from outside the door. Then it slammed open, revealing a fierce blonde girl.

As soon as Sam walked in, the other bullies, respectfully stood up, as though acknowledging their leader's presence in the room.

That's weird, thought Freddie and looked around at the tall guys, almost trembling in the presence of the small framed girl. He could feel her eyes sweeping across the room, until they caught sight of him.

The spark of fire in them said one thing to him.

Dead. Meat. Benson.

* * *

><p><em>Sam:<em>

Her eyes widened, she let out a scoff as she saw her comrades looking between herself and the boy before them. The nerd actually has guts, she thought, narrowing her eyes now and taking a seat in her usual place. The rest of the bullies also sat down and resumed their conversations.

It was funny how she was the most respected bully out of all of them. Though she knew she deserved to be their fearless leader. Everyone feared her.

"Puckett," one boy hissed. "Why's the nerd here?"

"I'd know this because…?" Sam snapped at him. "Look, I don't know, and I don't care, Carter. Just beat him up."

She looked over at Freddie, and her lips curled into a devious and almost evil grin. He looked so innocent, so weak and so vulnerable. Perfect.

Just like his stupid crush on her best friend. So perfect, that it killed her to watch his puppy like behavior following her heels wherever she went. It was annoying, irritating and beyond amusing to watch him be rejected time and time again. Carly just didn't like him in the way he liked her. Sam knew that, and everyday decided it was her duty to remind him of it.

"Fredgeek Benson," she growled, slamming her fists in front of him. "I warned you not to show your face here."

Freddie just stared at her, wordless and motionless.

His brown eyes always reminded her of chocolate which made her hungry, which made her want some food and right then and there. What did she do when she wanted food immediately? She demanded it and from whichever innocent person was closest to her, which consequently was: Freddie. He looked about ready to burst into tears which only provoked Sam further.

The other bullies watched in amazement as Sam raised one of her hands, ready to slap the boy silly. It was certainly clear to them that she was not a force to be messed with. And if you tried anything: God have mercy on your blessed soul! Sam Puckett was definitely tougher than all of them put together.

He deserved it, she thought, bitterly. Him with the yummy eyes and the cute smile and…

Yummy eyes? Cute smile?

"Please don't kill me! S-Sam, please, don't hurt me. I'll… I'll do anything you ask! Anything!"

The boy begged over and over again, while covering his head with his arms, cowering away from her.

Anything, she thought over and over again. It sounded too good to be true. He'd do _anything_ even though she'd beat him senseless over the years? Wow. He was either just nice or just plain stupid.

"What are you waiting for, Sam? Punch him!"

And that's exactly what she did. Turning around quickly to where the voice had come from, her fist landed right in the guy's nose, cracking it slightly. It started bleeding a little. That was Billy Howard.

The other bullies, who watched in stunned silence, backed off a bit afterwards.

Sam faced the terrified boy and sat down, opposite him, smirking. As Freddie gulped she knew wanted to scare him, which apparently had been working, so far.

"So," she commented, still smirking evilly. "You'll do anything?"

* * *

><p><em>Freddie:<em>

One thing he knew about Sam, was that she could be very charming and with that charm, came persuasion. With the persuasion, came the hurting. It was like a big vicious chain of viciousness.

"Anything," he replied.

He squirmed in the seat but nodded his agreement slowly, not knowing at all what trouble he would be eventually getting himself into.

And chiz, he was scared right out of his pants.

* * *

><p><em>Carly: <em>

Back in her apartment, studying studiously and awaiting her best friends to be finished detention, Carly sat back in her seat and just stared at the blank page before her. As though words would magically appear there and her homework would be finished all by itself. Unfortunately, it didn't happen like that.

As the door swung open, in walked her older brother with an armful of random objects.

That's what they were. All different things for his latest sculpture project, which had no particular theme. The girl smiled at the ridiculousness of it all and closed her note book slowly.

"What you got there?" Carly questioned the weird man.

"Stuff," he replied.

She watched as he stepped back to admire the nice junk pile he'd just created in the middle of their living room floor. Nice, she thought. He's going to expect _me _to clean all of it up, I bet. Speaking of cleaning, she remembered the state of the kitchen. Her hands rested on her hips.

"Spencer, you better clean up that kitchen before you make any more messes around the apartment!"

"Yeah, I will."

He waved his hand around carelessly.

Carly sighed. Here she was, a fifteen year old girl with her twenty seven year old brother who was meant to be the one in charge around here. Yet he was always acting like a child, while she was always the responsible one.

When will Spencer become an actual adult? She kept thinking to herself. Hopefully sometime soon.


End file.
